The Game Of Love
by aquarius marvell
Summary: Gajeel and natsu play a game of love to get some money which they desperately needed. Will it end happily ever after or will they loose their love in the process?
1. Chapter 1

**It wasn't just a game...**

This was not what I had planned...

 **Natsu's pov**

Me and my brother Gajeel were in desperate need of money as our sister Wendy, has to undergo a heart transplant or she will die. But we were stuck we had tried working but we soon realized that work, was not meant for us. We had no special talents, we were just to ordinary high school students, who can only go because their education was already paid for in advance by my parents, before they left us to fend for ourselves. we couldn't pay such an amount.

We were about to give up and sell away the last thing our parents had left us, our house, when we received a mysterious call telling us that they would cover Wendy's heart transplant expenses if they play a little game with them. With nothing left to loose Gajeel and I decided to go for it.

 **Gajeel's pov**

I can't believe we were desperate enough to go though with this. I just hope we don't have to do something to crazy. So we met up with this serious looking chick with shades and a suit. "Gajeel and Natsu I presume. I'm your manager in this game." She said extending her hand in a greeting, Flame Brain immediately took it and shook it, hard. "Yeah, yeah enough with the introductions. Tell us what all this shit is about? Who the hell are you people?" her expression became business like and she started to explain.

"We are from kamisama games. We make real games played by real people. The winner gets to have one of his/her wish come true, in your case your sisters bills. This game is a bit special its being played by only 2 people, you too. My mistress wants to know how people fall in love so this game is going to be charming 2 lovely ladies, miss Levy Mcgarden and miss Lucy Heartphilia, into confessing to you. Here's the catch, you both cannot fall for them. When they confess to you two you have to reject them. My mistress also wants to see the agony of love." I have to do what?...

"NO WAY!" I almost roared. No one in their right mind would fall for me. I have piercing red eyes not to mention all the piercings on my body, whoever this girl is she will definitely be scared to death of me. "We don't even know which school they go to how do we meet them?" Natsu asked. "We have already taken care of that. Miss Levy Mcgarden and miss Lucy Heartphilia are in your school and we have also moved your class so you'll be with them all the time." "Its not fair she'll never like me." I said. The lady just smiled and said, "We have tested your compatibility and its pretty high for your 4. one more thing you have to tell them about the game when they confess. Its compulsory to."

We had no choice so decided to go with it... we were in for a bumpy ride of feelings.

 **Fit The next day**

 **general pov**

Both the boys were nervous to meet their girls. They had decided that Gajeel would get Levy and Natsu, Lucy. They tried to get their head straight as they walked into their new class.

They were walked in to their new class by principle Makarov, and met their new teacher, Makarov's Grand-daughter-in-law Mirajane Dreyer. "Class meet your new classmates Natsu Dragneel Redfox and Gajeel Redfox." she said in her usual chipper way which was followed by a loud applause and an ocean of questions. When everyone had finally calmed down due to one of Mira's demon calls as the class called it, Mira assigned their seats, "Gajeel you sit with Levy and Natsu you go sit with...Lucy." Upon hearing their names 2 girls looked up from their chatting, One annoyed looking blonde and one short, curious blunette. When they looked at each other they immediately knew that they were perfect for each other, and for a moment the world didn't matter to them.

They fit in perfectly with the rest of the violent class and their 'unique' classmates. It had already been almost 6 months and they had gotten a lot closer to the girls who were best friends.

Gray and Natsu were instant frenimies, Lucy and Natsu had become best friends and she had come to trust him just as much as he trusted her. Levy and Gajeel had become pretty close and Gajeel being a very scary and intimidating had very few friends these included Pantherlily and Juvia. Every day they were reminded of their mission but they didn't know what to do.

They had come to trust their girls so much that they had taken them to meet Wendy, who was very happy to have so much lively company around her. They would then come almost every weekend to meet her Levy carrying a book to read to her and Lucy would bring her accessories and trinkets she made. These actions didn't go unnoticed by Wendy's brothers. But they were slowly getting crushed by the fact that if one day these 2 girls who they had completely fallen for, confessed to them they would have to...

It was to painful to think about. Damn game!

 **Nalu**

 **Lucy's pov**

"Hey Luce," I heard 'him' call out to me. My BFF and secret crush Natsu D Redfox, "Hey Natsu." I replied my face splitting into a grin. "So Luce, you wanna go out after school?" "O-out?" I stammered my face turning red, "Yeah, there's an amazing cake shop nearby. I remember you told me you loved anything sweet so..." "Sure!" He remembered! My heart was dancing. I couldn't wait.

That evening was perfect for a date, the sun was setting and the mood was romantic. "I wish we could stay here forever frozen in this moment." I said and saw him smile and nod. "Luce, what would you do if you found out that I lied to you about something?" he asked in an unnaturally serious tone "What brought that on?" "Just answer the question." so I did. "I would be very hurt that you didn't trust me enough to tell me the things you kept secret." "ITS NOT LIKE THAT!" he screamed, scaring me. "I trust you more than anyone in this world Luce..." he continued, staring at the ground and I noticed that he started crying. I panicked for a second then smiled gently before saying words that I never thought I could say, "I know Natsu, That's why I love you." When he heard me he froze and pushed me away. 'oh no' was that the only thought that came to my mind, "I'm sorry Luce..." I heard him say and my heart shattered. So I was wrong he doesn't love me, I just stood there frozen, as he continued. "I-It was a game, A sick twisted g-game. I had to make you fall in love with me and you did, so I guess I sort of w-won. But I don't feel like I won anything I feel like I just lost everything, but I have to play for Wendy's sake. We need the money. I-I'm so sorry, I'm sorry..." **SLAP** "So that was what I was to you some trophy!"

 **Natsu's pov**

"No Luce..." "Don't call me that! I trusted you. I brought down my walls around you! But you..." her slap didn't hurt as much as those words or her tears. One after the other they just came rolling down her face. "Luce..." I said as I came closer to wipe her tears, "DONT TOUCH ME!" She yelled. I flinched but backed away. "Don't ever talk to me again" she said with so much sorrow that I felt like killing myself there and there for causing her such pain. And with that she went running to her house.

What the hell did I just do! DAMN IT!

 **Gale**

 **Levy's pov**

"


	2. Chapter 2

**Gale**

 **Levy's pov**

"Hey Gajeel!" I said cheerily addressing my close friend/crush. "Sup shrimp." he replied in a sleepy voice that was so cute. "I was just wondering what you were doing after school. So we can, you know, maybe go out together." I said blushing a bit while staring at my feet. "Sure shrimp, on second thought how about we go now. I am so bored sitting here like a statue." I bit my lip nervously I had never left school like this before but when I saw Gajeel look at me with so much hope in his eyes, I couldn't say no.

And that is how we ended up beside my favorite reading spot an old tree behind our school, since I didn't want to venture too far away from the school. And we just sat there having a light conversation, when I asked him the thought that I had had for a long time now, "Hey Gajeel, do you or did you ever have a girlfriend?". When I asked him this he suddenly started to laugh loudly, "Whats so funny?!" I asked slightly pissed. "Shorty this ain't the face of a lady charmer" he said a bit stiffly in the tone he spoke when he was insecure about something, for what reason, I have no clue to me his face is almost perfection, me on the other hand..."You have nothing to be insecure about. Your big and strong and... while I'm just me." "Well I think that you are perfect so its good that your you." He countered almost immediately and I blushed 100 shades of red, 'now, the mood is right. I think I can tell him how I feel' I thought and got up so I was looking straight into his crimson eyes, while he looked at me in shock, "Gajeel, I think your the most wonderful, handsome and trustworthy person in the whole world and I've been feeling this way for sometime but I never had the guts to tell you. Gajeel I...I love you!"

 **Gajeel's pov**

Oh no what do I do! my mind was buzzing. Why did she have to say that? Now I have to... DAMN IT! I looked down in shame and saw small droplets of water fall down and realized that I had made her cry. "I...I'm sorry Levy but..." I felt a small hand on my lips shutting me up. I looked up to see her trying to smile but there were tears still flowing from her eyes. "I understand Gajeel. I was stupid to think that you'd choose me over some other beautiful girl. I'm sorry." "shut up...shut up...SHUT UP! You are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen, if I didn't need the money so bad I'd..." She looked at me quizzically, "Money?" I looked her in the eye knowing that this was the last time I would ever see them again and slowly I started to explain. After I finished the explanation I looked at her waiting for a sharp pain on my cheek but it never came instead I saw something that hurt me more than any wound ever would.

Levy's broken smile...


	3. Chapter 3

**General pov**

Levy ran towards her house and locked herself in and started to cry she had never felt so small, so pathetic before in her life. But it was funny even though she had gone through so much because of him, she didn't hate him, Why? He had just used her and thrown her away like yesterdays trash. "I'm such an idiot." she said to herself. He turned out to be just like her parents who left her family who turned against her. He was just like every one else so why...

Lucy lay curled up in her room staring blankly at the wall in front of her. Natsu was always there for her even when her no good boyfriend Lance cheated on her. He knew her inside out and she knew him so how could she not notice. She tried to close her eyes and get some sleep but Natsu's desperate face flashed before her eyes and a new wave of tears threatened to fall.

Gajeel and Natsu met half way there and understood what had happened to the other. They just acknowledged each other and continued walking towards the 'a game of love' head quarters. On the way they stopped by the hospital to see Wendy. She was just lying there a book in her hand and a spark in her eyes, it kind of reminded Gajeel of his shrimp when she was reading. Shaking his head he walked in with Natsu in tow. Wendy immediately shot up and looked around them in a comical fashion, "Awwwww where are Lucy and Levy?" she asked pouting cutely. They both froze for a second before Natsu said, "Come on what kind of reaction is that. We did come to see you, ya know." "What did you do?" She asked looking at Natsu and Gajeel in the eye. "What do you mean?" Gajeel asked feeling a bit uncomfortable. "I know somethings wrong. If you guys were coming Levy and Lucy would definitely come to!" at this point both of her elder brothers were about to break and after a long awkward silence Natsu gave in. "Wendy we're sorry..."

"WHAT DID YOU DO! YOU JERKS! Do you have any idea how much you hurt them, Well do you!" "We're sorry!" Seeing her brothers defeated expression Wendy decided to be a bit gentler with her hard headed brothers. "I'm not the one you should be saying sorry to. Come on are your skulls so thick?! Natsu didn't you feel bad watching Lucy with that Playboy and didn't you almost cry when you found out what Levy had been through Gajeel? Doesn't that mean you love them?! And if you love someone they are much more important than money. Like me and Romeo... Whoops" "Wendy... who is Romeo?" You could almost see a protective aura flowing off them in waves. "It's not important right now, Lucy and Levy are. Now go and for gods sake quit that cursed game, please."

With a nod they both ran out of the room. "Sheesh what thick skulled brothers I have!" sighed Wendy once they were out of sight "You had better bring them back!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Nalu**

 **Natsu's pov**

Lucy. Lucy. Lucy. That was the only thing on my mind right now they would handle everything else somehow, but for now my top priority was Lucy. I have to make it up to her somehow, but how? And then it struck me. I raced to the jeweler and came out with an object wrapped in shiny paper and a bouquet of roses. It was already 1 am by then and it was pouring but nothing is going to stop me now. I raced to Lucy's door and started to bang on it loudly, "Lucy! Look I know your in there! LUCY! Please, please just open the door please... I'm sorry" I felt something warm roll down my cheek and realized that I was crying. "Wow, Luce check it out I'm...I'm actually crying, thi...this is the first time this has ever happened. Luce how do you make it stop?" "I...I wish I knew." came a small feeble whisper from inside. It felt like my heart was being ripped out and then being run over by a truck. I heard a small click and the door opened just enough for me to see Lucy peeking out from inside. That was enough of an invitation and I pushed it open only to see Lu...cy? No not Lucy the girl in front of me was not the strong girl I had seen just a few hours ago.

Her hair was stuck to her hair her eyes were puffy and there were tears rolling down her cheeks. I couldn't stand the fact that I had hurt Lucy so badly. I pulled her into a hug even though she resisted at first she soon gave in and started sobbing into my chest. I kept saying sorry over and over and over. I held her like that for an hour before she calmed down and I spoke to her in the most gentle way I could she looked like she could break if I touched her. "Luce, look I know I was a total jerk to do that and I'm sorry but I didn't know you then and I was desperate but now I realize how much you mean to me and how special you are to me. When I saw how much I hurt you it felt like someone plunged a knife through my heart. I completely understand if you don't want anything to do with me but I had to tell you my feelings, Lucy Heartphilia will you do me the honor of becoming my girlfriend." I said bending on one knee and holding out the golden necklace I had bought from the jeweler which read "cause your my Sun, Luce". I looked deep into her eyes and suddenly she jumped on me and kissed me on the lips, it took sometime for me to analyze the situation and I kissed back with all the love I could muster, "I take that as a 'yes'!" I said happily, "Yes... Yes... yes!" she said hugging me again. "I love you Luce." "I love you too Natsu."


	5. Chapter 5

Gale

Gajeel's pov

Why? That was the only question in my mind. Why didn't she get mad? why was she so calm? and why did she give me that smile?

I reached Levy's house and knocked contentiously only to hear a few muffled sobs in return, "Levy open the door, please...I need you" I said with desperation evident in my tone. I needed her, without me knowing it she had become equivalent to air to me. So I waited and waited and waited and before I knew it I had fallen asleep.

Levy's pov

The next morning when I woke up the first thought that crossed my mind was 'surely he must've left already." I thought when I stopped hearing the banging. I can't believe that he thought that money was more important than me, but that's to be expected. I don't have a curvy body like Lucy's or a beautiful face like Mira's all I have is a big brain. Sigh. I cast one last hopeful glance towards the window and to my surprise I saw Gajeel asleep on my porch.

I quickly brought him inside and wrapped him in a blanket he was freezing and his hands felt like ice. I wrapped his huge, calloused fingers in my small tender ones in a feeble effort to get rid of at least a little bit of the cold. It also seemed as though he had a bit of a fever. So I started to withdraw my hands only to be pulled back into a hug, "Don't leave me again..." I heard Gajeel's rough voice say as he squeezed my hand almost pleading me to stay. I wanted to, with all my heart I wanted to but I knew how much his 'money' meant to him. So I shook him off and went into the kitchen to make some soup.

Gajeel's pov

When I woke up I felt a small hand in mine which couldn't have been anyone's but my Levy's. For a moment I was so caught up in the feel of her hand in mine that I completely forgot about what had happened, when she started to let go it suddenly came back to me and I held her hand tight not wanting to let go but when she shook me off I knew I had to let go.

She came back with a bowl of hot soup and placed it on the table in front of me. "Drink" she said to me with a cold tone and I could almost hear my own heart break. "After you finish you have to leave if you precious 'love game' company finds you here you might not get your money." she said icily. Of course she didn't want anything to do with me anymore I was just a creep to her now wasn't I. Just then I remembered that I wasn't here to feel sorry for myself I was here to tell Levy the truth about how I felt and I was going to do that whether she liked it or not. "Levy I know you hate me and I know why and I deserve it." she opened her mouth to speak but I stopped her, "this time I talk and you listen. I know you hate me but I just had to tell you my true feelings, I... I... I need you Levy. Your like the colors to my otherwise dark and dreary world. You are beautiful, talented, smart and the last thing I would ever want is to drag you down into my hell but what can I do about it I'm a selfish bastard and right now the only thing I want is you, and I'll do anything to get you." "W...What are you saying?" "What I'm saying Levy Mcgarden is that I quit the game and this." and with that I leaned down and kissed her on the lips with all my feelings for her and prayed that she would return it.

When she made no move to return my feeling I panicked and started to apologize, when she kissed me full force and almost made me loose my balance. When she lifted her haed I could see tears of happiness rolling down her face as she beamed at me and then buried her face in my hair, "I love you Gajeel!" she said excitedly, "I love you too, Shrimp." I said still hugging her...


	6. Chapter 6

**WHAT HAPPENED NEXT...**

 **General pov**

Wendy's brothers still had a bone to pick with Mr Romeo, well at least this way Wendy has someone to talk to?

Fairytail found out about Wendy's condition and gave the brothers a helping hand. Both of them were reluctant at first but accepted when Macarov told them that they would pay their debt off to the school by working there the minute they graduated a condition to which they quickly agreed.

 **TIMESKIP...**

Soon everyone graduated and started their life journey. Natsu is now 27 and Lucy 26, Gajeel 28 and Levy 27 (yes Levy is older than Lucy by a year).

Natsu proposed to Lucy when he turned 25 and they have a daughter, Nashi, who is a splittng image of her dad. They also have a little boy on the way who they plan to name Luke. Natsu is also the basketball instructor in F.T.(short for fairytail). Lucy became a patisserie and is running a cute little pastry shop near F.T.

Gajeel proposed to Levy in his typical Gajeel style fumbling around with words, when he was 25 as well. They have 2 sons, Len and Genjeel(Jen for short). They also have a daughter on the way who Levy plans to name Aqua as she is due on February 14th, an aquarian. Gajeel chose to be the football coach and is one of the best coaches in F.T. ,Levy on the other hand became a librarian in F.T.

Romeo is now 25 and Wendy, 24. And they are officially engaged and are getting married soon!

Master Makarov retired a long time ago Laxus and Mira are now the new Headmasters of Fairytail!


End file.
